Tan sólo un recuerdo
by Plati368
Summary: Todos los Pokédex Holders están reunidos, Yellow y Red están juntos, por fin se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero un terrible accidente hará que todo eso se desvanezca/ Completado más el Epílogo :3! Secuela ya iniciada "Tan sólo un perdón"
1. Chapter 1

Tan sólo un recuerdo

Bien este es mi segundo fic, pero sigo siendo nueva en esto de los fanfic y eso bueno así ""hablan las personas, esto'' son los pokemones, _esto es el pensamiento_ y nnormal es el narrador.

Todos los Pokédex Holders están reunidos en Kanto, y al decir todos incluyo a Platina, Diamond y Pearl.

"Oye Blue creo que Yellow está súper feliz"

"Es cierto Platina desde que sale con Red no ha parado de sonreír"

Platina sonrió "Y Red tampoco"

"Parece que al fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos"

"¡Hola!"

"Ah, hola Gold"

"Hola chicas ahí vienen los tortolitos"

"¿Qué tienen Gold?"

"Nada solo le voy a dar su aniversario a mi primo"

Justamente cuando bajaban Red y Yellow, Gold soltó una cuerda y salió confeti y un globo en forma de corazón que decía "Feliz aniversario de una semana" y todos salieron y gritaron ¡Feliz aniversario!

"Gracias chicos"- decían los dos

"De nada Yellow"- decían las chicas

"Nos debes una Red"- decían los chicos y en seguida las chicas los miraron feo- "está bien no nos debe nada"

Yellow y Red salieron, en realidad Red lo tenía preparado todo el bosque estaba adornado, ya que Red había hecho mucho por los pokemon ellos se sentían en deuda y lo ayudaron

"Red esto es bellísimo"

"No tan bello como tú"

"Red"

Corrieron pasearon y al final se quedaron sentados en la orilla del río hablando, pero de repente una roca golpeó a Yellow en la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente.

"¡Yellow, Yellow respóndeme!"-decía Red casi llorando

Después de un rato Yellow empezó a abrir los ojos. Pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, vacíos, Red estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad desparecería por dos palabras

"¿Quién eres?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tan sólo un recuerdo II

"¿Quién eres?"

"Yellow no juegues conmigo"

"¿Yellow? Ah ese debe ser mi nombre"

En seguida Red vio a una sombra moverse y correr

_¿Qué rayos? Igual lo más importante es Yellow_

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy Red, no te suena mi nombre"

"No"

"Bueno vamos a la casa" _como les voy a explicar a todos que por una estúpida roca Yellow perdió la memoria-_ pensó Red

_De seguro él es mi hermano mayor, por eso me protege tanto-_ pensó Yellow

"Vente vamos a re-conocer a tus amigos"

"¿Re-conocer?"

"Sí, bueno vamos"

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Red dijo "espera un momento aquí", entró y desde afuera se escuchó el grito de una muchacha, luego salieron todos

"Bien vamos a comenzar"- dijo Red

"Ella es Blue, y como todos aquí es una Pokédex Holder"

"¿Qué es una Pokédex Holder?"- todos se quedaron en silencio no esperaron esa pregunta

"Bueno te lo explicaremos después"- dijo rápidamente Diamond

Y Red fue presentando a cada uno de los chicos hasta que llegaron los de Sinnoh

"Él es Diamond, ella es Platina y el es..."

En el mismo momento que Yellow cruzó la mirada con Pearl, sus mejillas se llenaron de un fuerte color carmín (ya que en esta historia no quise poner las edades verdaderas, Yellow y los de Sinnoh tienen 13, los de Hoenn y Johtho 14 y los de Kanto 16), era un chico muy guapo y era de su edad

"Disculpa Yellow ¿estás enferma?"- le pregunto Pearl

"¿Quién eres?"-Yellow se había escondido un poco ya que no quería que el chico de sus sueños supiera que era el chico de sus sueños

"El es Pearl"- respondió Red triste el ya sabía que significaba ese sonrojo

Platina con conocimiento de sobra, capto lo que estaba pasando y le dijo a Red que se fuera con ella a la casa

"Uuuuh Platina va a estar solita con Red, Diamond lo siento compañero, pero te la quitaron"- dijo Gold

Diamond realmente se entristeció por eso, Platina era la chica de sus sueños, Gold al ver que el comentario le llegó hondo decidió no hablar más.

"Platina si quieres confesarte, te digo que mi corazón le pertenece a Yellow y..."

"¡No es eso Red! Creo que se la forma para que Yellow recupere la memoria"

"Dime"

"Uxie es el pokemon conocimiento, el tiene el poder de quitarle la memoria a alguien y devolvérsela, él le entrego el conocimiento a todas las personas _que creo que no te lo dio _el podrá devolvérsela, además yo tengo una conexión con él, tendremos que viajar a Sinnoh"

"No hay problema"

Después de contarle a todo el mundo (menos Yellow) se pusieron a prepara todo mientras Yellow se la pasaba tímida y cariñosa con Pearl, definitivamente a Red le daba celos, pero sabía que todo eso era por poco tiempo ya que sólo tenían que irse mañana

Yellow además de enamorada le surgieron muchas dudas y se fue al cuarto que le dijeron que era suyo a pensar y a responderse todas sus preguntas...

Bien primero muchas gracias por el comentario Red20 estoy tomando en cuenta tus recomendaciones, y para que todos sepan voy a escribir muy seguido sobre todo los fines de semana ya que odio que las historias se queden en pausa y las dejen así para siempre (obviamente a uno le puede hacer falta de inspiración, o tendrá muchas responsabilidades, o se le olvide o ya nos pueda seguir) espero que les gusten mis historias acepto recomendaciones, felicitaciones, críticas positivas, etc, también mi historia contendrá otras parejas solo que principalmente se centrará en Red y Yellow, a algunas (sobre todo a Diamond y a Platina que es mi pareja favorita) le voy a dedicar unos capítulos (2 máx.) bueno chao


	3. Chapter 3

Tan sólo un recuerdo II

_No entiendo esto estoy confundida-_ pensaba Yellow –_Pearl es un chico muy lindo, pero hay algo que me mantiene confundida, siento que él no es mi verdadero amor si no que es ¿Red?_, _no el no digo él es mucho mayor que yo aunque la que si creo que está enamorada de Red es Platina, ay pobrecita imagino que Red debe verla como una hermana me..._-justamente antes de pensar algo más algo sale de su bolsillo-¿Un pokemon, un pikachu? Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

Pika pika 'Buena broma Yellow'

"Es-escuche a un pokemon"

Pikachu 'Ya Yellow no es gracioso'

_Bueno mejor no le presto atención así a lo mejor se va, bueno como iba adónde es que quieren que vayamos, a si a una región llamada Sinnoh, me pregunto qué haremos_

Pikaaaaa 'Yellow deja de ignorarme'

Pika pika 'Chuchu eres tú'

¡Pika! '¡Pika!'

Pika pika pika 'Vente vámonos'

Así los dos pikachus se fueron

_A si bueno ya se fueron bien lo que estaba pensando es qué relación tiene conmigo Red, Red creó que recuerdo algo sobre un Dratini ¡si! Un Dratini y luego..._

Justamente cuando Yellow estaba recordando un dolor le llegó en la misma parte que le golpeó la roca y quedo inconsciente

Luego de un rato Pearl sube a la habitación de Yellow para darle unas flores que le mandó Red

"Disculpa Yellow que te este interrumpiendo, pero..."- Pearl ve a Yellow inconsciente en el suelo así que intenta despertarla- "¡Yellow!"

Lentamente Yellow va abriendo los ojos y se encuentra al "chico de sus sueños" encima de ella

"P-pearl"- sus mejillas sufrieron una fuerte lluvia de rojo y carmín ya que no se esperaba eso

"Yellow estás bien"

"Si, sólo que bueno me di un golpe más nada"

"Ah Yellow estas flores son para ti te las..."

"¡Gracias Pearl te lo agradezco!"

"De nada Yellow"- a Pearl le pareció un poco bonita Yellow, bueno ahorita el estaba apenado se llevaba el brazo detrás de la cabeza y se sonrojaba- "Ah veo que no has empacado te ayudo"

"¡Claro!"

Pearl ayudó a Yellow a empacar sus cosas, mientras le contaba cosas que le habían pasado y quién era el, cómo era, Yellow estaba más que maravillada el chico de sus sueños además de ser guapo ¡Era una gran persona! Como nno podía verlo antes era una gran persona, después de ayudarla a empacar Pearl se fue a su habitación y Yellow se preparó para dormirse y cuando se acostó en su cama antes de irse a dormir susurro "Espero soñar contigo mi dulce Pearl" y se durmió

Afuera una sombra se asomó y sonrió ya que había escuchado lo que Yellow dijo

A la mañana siguiente todos se prepararon y salieron, agarraron un avión y después de unas cuantas horas llegaron al aeropuerto de ciudad Puntaneva

"¡Platina! Que gusto verte qué haces por aquí"

"¡Hola Candice! Voy al lago Agudeza"

"A ok bueno tengo que irme me espera un retador adiós!"

"Bueno por donde es Platina"- pregunto Red

"Por aquí"- le indico Platina

Diamond estaba muy mal, últimamente Platina se la pasaba con Red, Red el campeón de la liga, Red el galán de Kanto Diamond estaba muy deprimido, por la caminata se le acercaron Ruby y Gold

"Oye viejo estás bien"- preguntó Gold

"Diamond qué tienes"- pregunto Ruby 

"Platina está demasiado tiempo con Red"- confesó Dia

"Oh mal de amores"- concluyó Gold

"No te preocupes solamente es porque Red está desesperado y Platina es muy lista sabrá que hacer"- le animó Ruby

"Si solamente eso"

"Solamente eso"- Dia se llenó de esperanzas Platina estaba libre (aunque siempre lo estuvo)-"¡SI!"

Después de pasear un rato, preguntando y hablando Yellow se quedó con Pearl y a cada comentario que hacía Yellow soltaba una risita

"Oye por qué Yellow ríe tanto Platina"

"Red, Pearl es comediante"

"Oh, ya lo sabía"

Luego de rondar por unos arbustos más Platina se detuvo "Ya tus celos se detendrán Red" se abrió paso entre los arbustos junto con los demás y observaron un bello paisaje de árboles nevado con una hermosa escarcha que decoraba todo y había un lago, un lago enorme con aguas cristalinas y en medio una hermosa isla decorada con flores escarchadas habían llegado al Lago Agudeza


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya llegamos Red"

"Bien sólo iremos tu y yo esa isla es muy pequeña"

De nuevo Dia se sintió triste, otra vez Platina con Red, ya se lo imaginaba el señor "Red Berlitz"

"No te preocupes Dia, sólo es Red que está desesperado"- le animó Sapphire

"Si, pero..."

"Solamente tienes que concentrarte en algo Dia y ese algo es conquistarla"- le siguió animando Ruby

"Está bien"

"Bien chicos sólo iremos Platina y yo esa isla es muy chiquita ah y Green cuida a Yellow" _Tengo que evitar que Pearl esté cerca de Yellow- _pensó Red

"Bien vamos Empoleon sal y usa surf!"

"Gyarados surf"

Los dos se fueron a la isla, al encuentro del legendario pokemon Uxie, mientras después de unos minutos pasados de que se fueran Red y Platina Green se aburrió de cuidar a Yellow así que dejo encargado a Pearl

"¡Oye Pearl cuida a Yellow!"

"¡Ok!"

Yellow sonreía por dentro, eso era lo mejor que le había podido pasar

"Viejo eso estuvo mal"- le reclamaba Silver a Green

"Como sea"

En la isla...

"Bien Platina como se hace esto"

"Bien, Uxie! Uxie!"

Luego de llamarlo, un destello apareció en la cueva y de él salió el pokemon

"¿Es él?"

"Si, hola Uxie te necesitamos para devolverle la memoria a una amiga"

Uuuxie

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Creo que dijo que ya lo sabe"

Uxie xie uuu

"¿Y ahora?"

"Que no se la puede devolver que alguien trato de quitársela"

"¿QUÉ?"- Red estaba sorprendido no podía creer que hubiera una persona detrás de eso- ¿Quién?

Uxie

"Dice que no sabe que lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo"

"Está bien"- Red se asoma y ve a Yellow, riendo con Pearl, Red va hacia su Gyarados y se monta en el

"¡Espera Red qué harás!"

"Ahora mismo"- Red hizo una mini sonrisa y siguió-"Tengo que volver a conquistar el corazón de Yellow"

Todos ya habían llegado a Kanto de nuevo y se disponían a hacer lo que fuera por averiguar quién era esa persona que quería que controlara a Yellow, mientras Red empezaba a trazar un plan para volver a conquistar a Yellow

Luego de un rato a Red se le ocurrió una idea y fue a donde Yellow para empezar su plan

"¡Hola Yellow!"

"Hola Red"

"Yellow te gustaría que fuéramos al lago a pescar, y hacer un picnic"

"¡Claro!"- Red sintió un rayo de esperanza al menos había aceptado

Después de que Red preparara un poco de comida y Yellow también se fueron juntos al lago y empezaron a platicar

"En serio no recuerdas nada"

"No, bueno, eso creo"

"Bueno disfrutemos de esto"

Pescaron, comieron y disfrutaron de toda la tarde juntos, Yellow no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy feliz, hasta que todo a Red se le arruinó cuando vino Pearl buscando a Yellow

"¿Yellow estás aquí?"

"¡Pearl!"- a Yellow se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras a Red se le oscurecieron de tristeza

"Lo siento por interrumpir, pero Yellow ya tus bayas florecieron"- Yellow se sintió aún más feliz, Pearl le había enseñado a cultivar bayas, pero jamás había pensado que florecerían tan rápido

"Disculpa Red, fue un momento muy bonito, pero me tengo que ir adiós!"-Yellow se fue con Pearl mientras Red se quedó sólo, con el corazón más triste de todos, su amada chica dejándole solo cuando le iba a dar la gran sorpresa

"Pensé que esto le haría recordar"- de la canasta sacó un bello collar que decí en un corazón, recordaba cuando se lo dio, fue el día que le propuso ser su novia

Flashback

Red estaba nervioso, pero a la vez seguro de lo que iba a hacer

"M-me llamaste Red"

"Si Yellow te quería decir algo"

"Si, dime"

Red se arrodilló y sacó la cajita donde tenía el collar

"Yellow quisieras ser mi novia"

Yellow estaba atónita, pero igual abrazó a Red y le dijo "Si, si quiero me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo", Red le entregó el collar y así fueron novios

Fin del flashback

Platina vio a Red y vio lo deprimido que estaba, ya era de noche y no había entrado

"Red"

"¿Qué quieres Platina?"

"Red se que estás deprimido, pero te diré que tal vez la forma de hacer recuperar a Yellow la memoria sea derrotando a la persona que se la quitó"- le animó Platina

"Claro, mientras yo intento de recuperar el corazón de Yellow ustedes investigan a esa persona ¡gracias Platina!"- los dos se fueron a la casa para reunirse con los demás Pokédex Holders

"Bien y para qué nos llamaron"-preguntó impaciente Sapphire

"Para investigar lo de Yellow"- aclaró Green

"Bien, ¿alguien odia a Yellow?"- les preguntó Diamond a los demás

"No que yo sepa"- dijo Blue

"No necesariamente tiene que ser alguien que odie a Yellow"-dijo Silver

"¿A qué te refieres Silver?"- preguntó Crystal

"Me refiero a que Yellow es lo más importante para Red ¿no?"-todos asintieron-"puede ser que..."

"Sea alguien que odie a Red"- completó Platina

"Alguien que me odie, eso es difícil"

"Red, simplemente que sea alguien que te odie mucho como para hacer eso"- le dijo Ruby

"Si, pero hay algo que no entiendo"- todos miraron a Pearl-"¿por qué si odian a Red atacan a Yellow?"

"Buena pregunta"- dijo Gold

"Porque Yellow es lo más importante para Red, si algo le pasa a ella Red nunca se lo perdonaría y nunca volvería a luchar porque él no pudo luchar por ella, es por eso"- respondió Silver

"Claro y Red es el campeón de Kanto, si alguien lo derrotará todo el mundo le tendría miedo"- aclaró Platina

"Exacto, pero quién sería"- pregunto Blue

"Bueno alguien que odie muchísimo a Red"- dijo Green

"Demasiado"- completó Gold

De repente a Red le vino un aire frío

"¡No puede ser que sea..."


	5. Chapter 5

"¡No puede ser que sea...!"

"¡¿Qué sea quién Red?!"- gritó Blue

"Ya sólo es una sospecha"

"¡Dinos Red!"-gritó todo el mundo

"No"

Mientras todos estaban preguntándole a Red quién sospechaba que era, Yellow había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la pared

_Alguien importante para él, no lo entiendo_- pensaba Yellow-_Jamás se lo perdonaría, pero debe ser porque soy su hermana, aunque no lo sé, pero deben ser alucinaciones mías, pero siento que tengo un sentimiento hacia él, debe de ser un sentimiento familiar_- pensó Yellow sacando muchas conclusiones, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba se fue a su habitación y fingió estar dormida, esas personas eran Red y Gold

"Red no crees que ya deberías decirle a Yellow"

_Decirme qué_-pensó Yellow

"No Gold, no por ahora"- después de eso todos se fueron a su habitación, pero por más que Yellow pensaba cayó rendida en el cansancio

A más de las 1:00 a.m Platina se levanta aturdida

_Por qué no puedo, dormir ay que fastidio_- Ella aprovechó y se fue para afuera para ver si podía pensar en lo de Yellow-_Vamos a ver_- En el mismo instante en que abrió la puerta entró un aire frío ya que así estaba la noche, fría con un poco de nieve, ella se puso un abrigo y salió-_Bien siempre he pensado mejor afuera, bien comencemos primero no puede ser el equipo galaxia hace tiempo que los derrotamos, según me dijeron el equipo Rocket tampoco puede ser..._

Mientras Platina pensaba, una sombra furtiva se movía y la veía como su objetivo-_Si esta niña piensa que me va a descubrir se equivoca_

_El Neo Team Rocket tampoco, me dijeron que se disolvió hace un tiempo, ¿Giovanni? no él ya los dejó según me dijeron y que tal de Lance, no el no me dijeron que él se volvió bueno, pero tal vez..._

Yellow estaba dormida en su cuarto hasta que Chuchu la despertó

"Ah eres tú de nuevo"

'Ya Yellow, tan sólo mira para la ventana'

"Para qué quieres que haga eso"

'¡Sólo hazlo!'

"Está bien"- en el mismo momento que Yellow voltea ve a Platina y a la misteriosa sombra-"¡Platina! ¡Platina!"-por más que gritaba el vidrio opacaba toda su voz-"¿Qué hago pikachu?"

'En primer lugar me llamo Chuchu y en segundo usa tu equipo pokemon!'

"¿Equipo pokemon?"

Platina tenía un mal presentimiento así que saco a su pachirisu

"Sabía que me notarías, no por nada eres el espíritu conocimiento"-empezó la misteriosa voz

"¿Qué quieres, tu eres el que le hizo esto a Yellow?"

"¿Hacerle qué quitarle la memoria? Querida señorita, Yellow se lo tenía bien merecido"

"¿Cómo que se lo tenía merecido?"

"Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para todos y el mejor mundo es sin Red y sin Yellow ya ellos interfirieron en mis planes demasiado"

"¡Ya suficiente pachirisu chispa!"

"¿Quieres pelea? Entonces pelea te daré"

"¡Chuchu están luchando! ¿Cómo es que los demás no se dan cuenta?"

'No sé tiene un aparato ahí todo extraño'

"Bueno dime cuál es mi equipo"

'Es ese Rattata y otros"

"Vamos Chuchu dime"

'No lo sé'- después de eso Chuchu da un gran bostezo-'mejor me doy un sueñito primero'- luego Chuchu se durmió profundamente

_¿Qué hago?_- se preguntaba Yellow

"¡Vuelo!"- luego de eso su pokemon vuela muy alto

"¡Ten cuidado Pachirisu puede salir de cualquier lado!"

De repente viene un pokemon de la sombra-"¡Ventisca!"

"¡Ventisca ten cuidad"- ya era demasiado tarde la ventisca ya le había alcanzado se había quedado congelada

"¡No Platina!"- gritaba Yellow a más no poder

"Creo que mi trabajo termino por ahora"-dijo la misteriosa sombra y se fue

Yellow había bajado las escaleras más rápido que un relámpago y se había encontrado con ella

"Vamos Platina"- de repente ve a una pokebola salida-"Hey qué es esto"- Yellow abre la pokebola y sale el Rapidash de Platina-"Disculpa puedes descongelarla"

'Si ya lo estoy haciendo'- y así se quedó Yellow ahí con Rapidash, Platina y su pachirisu congelados

Ya en la mañana Yellow ya les había dicho todo, para alivio de los Holders Platina ya estaba descongelada, pero inconsciente y no había despertado, mientras Yellow vigilaba a Platina los chicos tenían una reunión

"¡Ya es suficiente!"-gritó Pearl-"¡primero Yellow y ahora Platina, ya tenemos que actuar!"

"Pearl tiene razón Red"- le exigió Gold-"¡Ya tenemos que actuar!"

"Chicos"-Blue entró a la sala-"encontré algo"

Diamond se levantó -¿Quién lo hizo?-Dia realmente estaba triste, furioso y además se sentía culpable

"Bien según mis pistas usaron ventisca y vuelo y los únicos pokemon que conozco con esos ataques es el Dragonite y los dragonair de Lance"- dijo Blue muy seria

"Pero el dragonair de Lance no tenía ventisca"-objetó Green

"Green, pudo haberle metido una MT"-dijo Silver

"Entonces el culpable es Lance"- finalizó Crystal

"No, no hay que buscar culpables antes de tiempo primero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas"-dijo Red

"¡Eres un egoísta Red!"- le gritó Pearl haciendo que Red volteara la cabeza-"¡Sólo te preocupas por tu relación con Yellow mientras Platina está mal ¿quién sabe cuál es el siguiente?!"- Red abrió los ojos como platos y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ¿era eso cierto?-"¡Red es en serio tú de lo único que te preocupas en volver a conquistar a Yellow, mientras todos investigamos y hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Yellow vuelva a recuperar su memoria!"-Red explotó

"¡Bueno tal vez no estaría tratando de conquistarla si tú no estuvieras de por medio!"- le gritó Red

"Red dime es mi culpa que Yellow ahorita esté enamorada de mí ¡no! Por eso queremos que recupere la memoria, pero si se mete con los demás ya eso es un ataque"-dijo el chico de la fuerza de voluntad

"Red creó que Pearl tiene razón"- dijeron Sapphire y Ruby

Red se hartó y le dio un puñetazo a Pearl en el brazo y Pearl se lo dio en el estómago y empezó una pelea, todos trataban de detenerla, pero eran tan fuertes

"¡Ya chicos paren!"-gritaban las chicas, mientras los chicos trataban de separarlos

"Ya paren"- se escuchó una débil voz, era Platina quien se había parado, pero tenía fiebre y otras cosas

Todos pararon, a mirarla cuando se desplomaba en el suelo indicando que se había desmayado por todo ese esfuerzo requerido para pararse y detener la pelea

"¡Señorita!"- gritó Diamond

Todos fueron a ayudarla mientras miraban con cara de malos amigos ya que ellos fueron los causantes, luego fue Pearl el que miro a Red y se fue

Red salió necesitaba pensar con claridad

_Será posible que sea un egoísta, alguien que sólo piensa en su relación amorosa_-pensó Red-_Pearl tiene razón soy un egoísta, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Yellow, me siento muy cansado y deprimido más de lo normal, mejor me iré a dormir un rato y consultar con la almohada_- y así fue Red se fue a su habitación a pensar y a dormir a ver si recuperaba su hiperactividad

Afuera una sombra sonreía y reía

_Esto es justo lo que quiero Red ya está perdiendo sus fuerzas, aunque prefiero que Red esté recuperando el corazón de Yellow que me estén investigando, da igual mi plan está dando resultado y mejor de lo que pensé_- la sombra soltó una última sonrisa maligna y se fue sin dejar rastro

Lo siento por no escribir antes es que tenía mucha tarea examen ustedes me comprenden, en fin, al próximo capítulo le voy a poner nombre ya que será dedicado a todas las demás parejas (ya saben porque Red está durmiendo y Yellow cuidando a Platina) como sea espero que sean felices al leer este cap y hasta el próximo chao


	6. Chapter 6

¡Gracias por los reviews! El comentario que hizo dark rakzo yo lo dije en el primer capítulo los humanos es así "" y los pokemon así '' si alguien más se confunde con esto avísenme! Tal vez este capítulo no les guste mucho porque es dedicado a las otras parejas (a menos que les gusten y eso espero) igual espero que disfruten el capítulo!

Al día siguiente cada quien se fue por su lado, estaban demasiado separados y necesitaban un tiempo a solas, cada uno se encerró en su habitación

Diamond se fue a visitar a Platina quien no había despertado después del desmayo, le dijo a Yellow que era una conversación privada y ella se fue, solo quedaban él y Platina, Dia empezó a expresarse

"Bueno sé que no es el mejor momento"- dijo el chico de las emociones-"pensé que después de que despertaras podía confesarme, aunque supongo que esto es como una práctica, bueno no sé, pero igual quería confesarme porque bueno es que me encantas, estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi me pareciste una princesa o alguien muy importante mientras que a Pearl le pareciste una guía de turistas"-soltó una pequeña risita ya se imaginaba que impacto había tenido que Pearl hubiera sabido que la señorita fuera en realidad la heredera de una de las familias más importantes de todo Sinnoh o quizá del mundo, pero después se le olvido el tema y siguió-"me encanta tu forma de ser sobre todo cuando escribiste esa carta, me encanta como eres, se que parezco un cursi o algo así, pero yo siempre me dejó llevar por mis emociones y además que estoy súper enamorado de ti, debo admitir que cuando estabas con Red me sentí celoso y cuando te desmayaste también estuve muy preocupado, Platina yo te amo y creo que cuando despiertes te diré esto, adiós- cuando Dia se fue Platina susurró "Yo también siento lo mismo Dia"

Afuera Yellow había escuchado todo y aunque no era de esas chicas chismosas pensaba que si oía todas esas conversaciones amorosas tal vez iba a aprender más sobre el amor ya había visto confesión que seguramente la vería en todos los casos, pero aquí había escuchado a Platina así que se fue cuando Diamond ya estaba abriendo la puerta y se encontró una nota "Tengo que hacer un par de cosas cuida a Platina por mí Yellow PD: Creo que cuando Platina despierte te tiene que decir algo", esto último no lo entendió muy bien, igual se sentó y se puso ahí mientras Yellow veía a cual pareja podía ver

Green estaba bajando las escaleras, buscaba algo, más específicamente a alguien, cuando se asomó por la ventana estaba Blue sentada afuera, en la grama, Green sonrió, esa era la persona que buscaba

Se acercó poco a poco a la chica quien se percató de su presencia

"¿Qué quieres Green?"

"Nada"- se sentó a su lado- "solamente quiero que me respondas dos preguntas"

"Está bien dime"

"¿Cómo sabías que habían usado el ataque vuelo acaso eres Sharlock Holmes?"

"No lo sabía lo adivine aunque el pachirisu me dio algunas pistas"

"Ok bueno aquí está mi segunda pregunta ¿te gusta algún chico?"

"¿P-por qué preguntas eso Green?"

Green se acostó en el suelo-"Curiosidad"

"Pero a ti no te gustan estas cosas"

"De un tiempo para acá me gustaron"

"Bien entonces ¿te gusta alguna chica?"- Blue esperaba que se molestara, pero al contrario Green mostró su serenidad de siempre

"Si quieres saber si me gusta una chica"- Green sonreía por dentro era el momento perfecto

"A si y ¿cómo es?"

"Ella es una chica muy inteligente, muy hermosa, es espectacular en las batallas, es impresionante"

"Y ¿quién es?"- Green se esperaba esa pregunta

"Eres tú"- Blue no se esperaba eso aunque ella en lo profundo de su corazón estaba enamorada de él-"Y no dirás nada"

"Green yo en verdad no sé qué decir"

"Entonces di lo que sientes"

"Green"- Blue sonrió-"si que estoy súper enamorada de ti Greeny"- se abrazaron, era el primer paso, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Silver los estaba espiando detrás de los arbustos, con el corazón roto ya que su querida Blue no lo amaba a él

Mientras en la ventana Yellow tacho de su lista "correspondencia" y "corazón roto"...

En su habitación Ruby estaba terminando algo, justamente cuando lo termino Sapphire entró a su habitación

"Hola Ruby, disculpa que haya entrado en tu habitación es que estoy aburrida"

"No te preocupes Sapphire de todos modos tenía que entregarte algo"-Ruby sacó uno de los hermosos vestidos que siempre le hace y se lo regaló

"Y esto por qué"

"Bueno es que no sé quería dártelo"- Ruby se empezó a rascarse la frente y sonrojarse

"Ruby yo en verdad no sé qué decir"

"Bueno..."

"¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS...!"- mientras Sapphire decía esto, se había abalanzado encima de Ruby y lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que casi no tenía aire

"De nada Sapphire"- aunque Ruby decía esto casi sin aire, estaba feliz ya que un abrazo es un abrazo

Afuera, espiando por el huequito de la puerta estaba Yellow quien ya estaba anotando todo lo que pasaba

"A ver regalo y abrazo ¡listo!"- lo tachó de su lista y siguió a la siguiente pareja

Ya al final del día, Gold fue a buscar a Crystal

"¿Crys estás aquí?"

"¿Gold eres tú?"

"Si soy yo, puedes venir un momento"

"Si está bien"-Crystal se levantó y se fue a donde estaba Gold-"¿Qué tienes entre manos?"

"Solamente sígueme"-Gold le indicó el camino fuera de la casa, mientras Yellow se la pasaba persiguiéndolos furtivamente

Gold guió a Crystal por el bosque hacia una pequeña montaña, apenas Crystal asomó la cabeza por la montaña se quedó impresionada por el paisaje, era simplemente hermoso: un bello atardecer, con un río que atravesaba el bello valle que había al frente, con árboles y un millón de pokemons

"Gold a qué se debe esto"

"Bueno Crys, yo quería decirte que primero no soy bueno expresándome así que haré lo mejor que pueda, bien, cuando te conocí me pareciste una chica seria y aburrida, pero luego me empezaste a..."

_Gustar_- Se lo imaginaba, primero puso una cara de impresionada, luego de enfadada y después de ilusionada

"Gold también me gustas"- él sonrió de oreja a oreja eso era todo lo que quería

Detrás de los arbustos estaba Yellow quien tachó de su lista "sorpresa"

En la noche todos se fueron felices a sus camas excepto Red, si el pobre Red había pasado todo el día sin salir de su habitación, sin comer ni nada solo deprimido en sus pensamientos

Ya en la noche, Platina había despertado de su desmayo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fue a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo, pero a la vez encontró en la puerta una carta que decía Para: Platina

Platina sintió curiosidad, si alguien le mandaba una carta debía de ser alguien que la conociera muy bien,ya que casi nadie conocía su nombre, se agachó, agarró la carta y empezó a leer

_Querida amiga, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, apenitas nos vimos una vez, pero desde ese momento fuimos grandes amigos, aunque me dio un poco de fastidio hacer esta carta, en fin a lo que te envié la profe va a organizar un baile con las personas más importantes de todo el mundo así que tú y todos los Pokédex Holders (que ya quiero conocer) están invitados, diles cuanto antes es en unas montañas bien bonitas de nuestra región, además tengo aquí a una amiga (que es un poquito fastidiosa) que quiero que conozcas, bueno en fin chao!_

_Att._

_Black _

"Black..."


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí tienen el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten...

"Black..."

"¿Platina eres tú?"

"¿Yellow, qué haces aquí?"

"La pregunta es ¿cuándo despertaste?"

"Hace un rato y ¿tú por qué estás aquí?"

"Es que no puedo dormir"

"Bueno"- repentinamente a Platina se le ocurre la mejor idea que hubiera podido tener-_Red me debes una_ "Yellow un amigo que vive en otra región nos invitó a un baile que van a organizar y bueno pensé que como no tenías nadie con quien ir ve con Red"

"Con Red, ¿e-esto es un reto?"

"Tal vez, pero con él puedes disfrutar más"- Platina antes de desmayarse había pensado que con ciertas palabras, o relatándoles su pasado, o teniendo experiencias ya vividas Yellow podría recuperar la memoria (y obviamente le haría un favor a Red)

"Está bien, pero a cambio tendrás que ir con... ¡Ruby!"

"¡¿Ruby, por qué él?!"-Platina ya tenía planeado ir con otra persona, pero supuso que ese era el precio-"pero si alguien lo invita primero voy con la persona que quiera"

"Está bien"-aceptó Yellow de todos modos, por alguna razón se sentía feliz y eso tenía que descubrirlo...

_Me debes dos Red_- pensó Platina

Ya en la mañana todos se levantaron a desayunar, en la mesa Platina se levantó y les dijo a todos

"Chicos, un amigo de la región Unova nos invitó a un baile que van a hacer, pero hay que ir con pareja y bueno quieren ir"- con una sola mirada ya buscaron su pareja excepto Sapphire quien se quedó comiendo, Diamond que no estaba, Pearl quien estaba distraído, Red estaba deprimido y Silver que estaba dejando escapar un largo suspiro

"¡Claro que queremos ir!"- gritó Gold

"Bien hay que tomar un barco a las 15:00"

"¡A buscar pareja!"- gritó Blue

Todos se fueron excepto Red, nadie se había dado cuenta de que él se había quedado en su cuarto, deprimido, solo no había hablado, por eso no notaron su presencia

"Red"

"Ah? Eres tú Platina, espera ¿TÚUUUU?"

"Larga historia, bueno hice que Yellow vaya al baile contigo"

"¿Si?"- Red había sonreído, por primera vez en dos días

"Fue un reto, pero hazle recordar su pasado, así podrá recuperar la memoria"

"Lo haré"

"Ah y Red me debes dos"

"¿Ok?"

Diamond quien como siempre se levanta tarde, estaba bajando las escaleras y se encuentra a Pearl y a Sapphire en la cocina sirviéndose un jugo

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Yellow extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, no sabía por qué, pero solamente ese sentimiento le hacía no poder invitar a Red

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé_- Yellow se acercó a la habitación de Red y entró-"Hola Red, ¿estás aquí?"

"Ah Yellow eres tú, qué quieres"

"Bueno yo me preguntaba s-si querías ir a-al b-baile c-conmigo"-involuntariamente Yellow sentía que su corazón latía como loco, esperando la respuesta de Red, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de ese tono color carmín que tanto le encantaba al chico

"Claro Yellow"

El interior de Yellow se llenó de una euforia infinita que recorría todo su cuerpo-"Entonces nos vemos"- al salir Yellow se sentía feliz, jamás se había sentido así, ni con Pearl, una felicidad que recorría su corazón entero

Ya a las diez de la mañana, Blue llamó a las demás chicas, para reunirse en las tiendas de Ciudad Verde (lamento no haberlo dicho, pero ellos estaban en una casa muy grande en el bosque verde)

"Espera ¡¿Qué de compras?!"-gritó Sapphire, ella odiaba, detestaba y aborrecía las compras-"Blue por qué me haces esto"

"Te quieres ver bonita para tu pareja o qué"

"Bueno Ruby ya me regalo un vestido"

"Qué lindo, ¿vas a ir con él?"- pregunto Crystal

_Que si, que sí, que si_-pensaba Platina

"Que me invite el primero"

_¡Rayos!_

"En fin, bueno nos vamos"

"Está bien"- respondió Yellow

Las chicas fueron tienda por tienda, vestido por vestido, crítica por crítica y así, la única que no se probaba nada era Sapphire quien daba las opiniones (ya saben porque tardaron tanto). Al final encontraron una tienda que Blue nunca había visto, tenía hermosos vestidos y a un precio razonable y las instalaciones eran muy bonitas.

Entraron, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que una persona, desde lejos las espiaba

Era una sombra, sólo se le veía los pies, además que se le veía una capa blanca

"Parece que los planes se modificaron, tendré que acabarlos uno por uno"-esbozó una sonrisa y se fue

Las chicas se impresionaban con cada vestido que veían, de boda, de fiesta, de gala, de cualquier tipo, hasta que Yellow vio cuatro hermosos vestidos, justamente de su talla y les avisó a las demás

"Demasiado cursi, cómprense otros"

"Sapphire, cállate, queremos esos por favor"- le pidió Blue a la señora de servicio

"Claro"- las chicas pagaron, o mejor dicho Platina pagó y tomaron el camino a casa ya para empacar un par de cosas

En la casa, los chicos tenían su propia reunión, sobre cual chica iban a invitar

"Yo voy a invitar a Crys"- gritó Gold

"Yo a Blue"- todos miraron con sorpresa a Green-"¿qué?"

"Green se volvió loco, ¡Green se volvió loco!"

"Red eres un exagerado, por cierto dónde estabas ayer"- todos le pusieron cara de interrogación a Red

"Larga historia, y tú Ruby"

"No sé"

"Viejo, cómo que no sabes daa es Sapphire ¿no?"- le dijo Gold

"Que me invite ella primero"

"Y tú, Silver"

"¿Yo? Seré el soltero de la noche"

"Hey estamos igual Silver"- le dijo Pearl, el chico de Johto le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

"Y tú Dia"

"No sé"

"WTF, Dia cómo se te ocurre decir eso"- le gritó Pearl a su amigo, porque él sabía lo que Dia sentía

"Shh eres un grosero Pearl"- le bromeó Gold

Dia se quedó en silencio, realmente quería invitar a Platina, pero no tenía valor y si lo rechazaba

Ya a las 13:00, todos estaban empacando, cuando al final Platina soltó un gran resoplido y se rindió, Yellow había ganado, se dirigió, sigilosamente, a la habitación de Ruby

"Hola Ruby"

"Ah hola Platina"

"Quería preguntarte si irías al baile conmigo"

"Está bien"- Ruby tenía pensado ir con Sapphire, pero no tenía el valor de invitarla, de todos modos Platina le agradaba mucho, ella quien también pensaba lo mismo y descubrió que él también lo pensaba antes de irse le guiño un ojo y le dijo

"Tranquilo Ruby, sólo como amigos"

Ruby le mostró una amplia sonrisa-"Claro"

Dia al respiró profundo, era el momento, ya había recogido suficiente valor, al final se fue al la habitación de Platina y le dijo de una vez

"Señorita, d-digo Platina l-le g-gustaría ir al b-baile conmigo"

La chica le mostró una cara de tristeza y le dijo- "Disculpa, Dia, pero ya invite a alguien y me dijo que sí"- a Dia se le rompió el corazón, se sentía a punto de llorar, solamente esas palabras le hicieron la vida imposible- "Dia yo no quería"

"No te preocupes, eso pasa"- apenas decir la última palabra, se fue corriendo de la habitación de Platina

"Dia..."

Ya se habían ido al puerto de Ciudad Carmín, y se montaron en el barco, cada uno se fue a dejar sus cosas en el camarote, pero Yellow se había quedado afuera, con el viento arrimándole sus cabellos rubios

_No entiendo lo que pasó hoy_- pensaba-_a mí me gusta Pearl, pero pareciera que estuviera enamorada de Red, es que no lo entiendo, tal vez eso depende de lo que pasaba antes, yo, __**yo quiero recuperar mi memoria, mis recuerdos, quiero recuperarlo todo, si tan sólo tuviera un recuerdo, **__porque en verdad quiero saber __**cuál era mi relación con Red, **__que había pasado, todo_- la chica concluyó y se fue corriendo al camarote de Red

"Yellow qué pa..."

"Red, **quiero recuperar mi memoria**"


	8. Chapter 8

"Red, **quiero recuperar mi memoria**"

"Quieres ¿recuperarla?"

"Si tú eras una persona importante para mí, seguro me puedes hacer recordar un par de cosas"

"Espera ¿cómo recuerdas eso?"

"Recordar qué"

"Que yo era una persona importante para ti"

"Espera"- justamente en ese momento le empezó a doler la parte donde le había golpeado la roca, Yellow no soportaba el dolor, así que se agacho, ahí fue el momento de la perdición del dolor

"¡Yellow, qué te pasa!"

"Me duele"- decía casi en un susurro

"Dime donde"- La chica le señalo una parte de su cabeza- "Espera qué es esto"-Red había sacado un dispositivo oculto

"Gracias Red-san"

"Red-san ¡Red-san!" (Para preguntas así le decía Yellow antes de perder la memoria)- gritaba el chico, pero la alegría le duro poco ya que tenía que saber, qué era ese dispositivo, bueno primero lo primero

"Que recuerdas Yellow"- le preguntó desesperado Red

"Lo que te puedo decir es que no he recuperado la memoria"

"Bueno quédate aquí Yellow necesito hacer algo"

"Espera Red y que hay de recuperar mi memoria"

"Lo haremos en el baile, te lo prometo"

Red salió del camarote lo más rápido posible, y fue al de Platina, ahorita ella era la única que podía saber de algo, además llamó a Green y a Blue

"Ahora que estupidez tenemos que hacer Red"

"Cállate Green, Platina podrías revisar esto"

"Claro Red"

Mientras Platina hacía lo posible por verlo ya que era muy pequeño, Red les contaba a Green y a Blue lo que había pasado

"O sea que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, alguien está detrás de esto"- dijo pensativo Green

"Lo haré pagar por todo"-Blue apretaba los puños, no pensaba que alguien le pudiera haber hecho eso a su mejor amiga-"Platina, ya descubriste algo"

"Nada, verlo solamente así es sumamente difícil, seguro que en Unova lo veremos mejor"

"Eso espero"

...

Sapphire corría al camarote de Ruby, concluyó que él no lo iba a invitar y decidió que ella lo iba a invitar

"Hola Ruby, irías al baile conmigo"- le dijo apenas entró a su camarote, Ruby le miró se cruzó de brazos y dijo-"Lo siento, alguien ya me invitó y le dije que sí"

A Sapphire se le rompió el corazón, pero, en vez de expresarlo en lágrimas le gritó-"¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO RUBY! TE PREGUNTO, SI SABES QUE YO TE AMO ¿POR QUÉ ME RECHAZAS SIN TENER PAREJA?"- ahí Ruby explotó-"PARA QUE SEPAS SI LA TENGO Y ES PLATINA O Y YO PERDÍ LA MEMORIA ¿RECUERDAS? APUESTO A QUE FUE UN SUEÑO TUYO QUE TU TE ME CONFESABAS"

"Ruby contigo no se puede"- luego de esa frase, Sapphire se fue a grandes pasos, y tiró la puerta con tanta fuerza que le hizo unos cuantos rasguños

"Era lo mejor"-suspiro Ruby

...

Afuera, Sapphire estaba observando el mar, triste porque Ruby no le había correspondido, pero se dio cuenta de otra presencia, era Diamond, aunque él también tenía una cara de tristeza

"Dia ¿qué te pasa?"

"Ah hola sempai"- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa aunque en verdad era más falsa que decir que él comía poco

"Te lo repito qué te pasa"

La cara del chico cambió a una de tristeza-"Platina me rechazo"

_Lo rechazo um esto puede ser interesante_- pensaba Sapphire-"Oye Dia, oí que Platina irá con Ruby así que"

"Tú también estás triste"

"Si bueno, pero vamos al baile juntos y les damos C-E-L-O-S"

"¿Estás segura sempai?"

"Absolutamente, o y ya que somos pareja del baile no me llames sempai, llámame Sapphire"

"Ok, Sapphire"

...

Luego de dos horas, el timbre del barco estaba sonando, por fin habían llegado al puerto de Ciudad Porcelana, allá los esperaban un chico con el cabello castaño, chaqueta azul, unos pantalones negros, zapatos rojos y una gorra roja con blanco, al lado de él había una chica con el cabello castaño, una camiseta blanca, una mini chaqueta negra, unas botas negras con rosado y una gorra blanca con rosado

"¡Hey chicos miren ya llegamos!"- grito Gold, Black se llenó de emoción ¡conocería a los famosos Pokédex Holders!

"Aún me sigue pareciendo impresionante que no hayas dicho nada en el barco"- dijo Crystal con una gota en la cabeza

"Es que me la pase contándole a Silver la historia de mi vida"- Crys volteó y vio a Silver tapándose lo oídos y diciendo no escuche nada, no escuche nada

"¡Que genial vamos a ser sempais!"- le gritaba Pearl a sus amigos

"Por favor, los pasajeros desocupar el barco, gracias por viajar por nosotros, vuelva pronto"- dijo el conductor a través de un micrófono

"Por fin a bajar de este estúpido barco"- dijo Sapphire ya bajándose

Ya con todos bajo, chico los divisó y guío a la chica con ellos

"¡Black!"

"¡Hola Platina!"- se saludaron y el chico trajo a White-"Esta chica es White"- Black no aguanto más y explotó-"Yaaaa dime donde están los Holders los quiero conocerrrr"

"Black cállate"- le dijo su compañera-"Discúlpalo él quiere decir que ya quiere conocer a los Holders"

"Bueno, bueno si tanto quieren saber aquí estamos"- dijo Red-"Yo soy el campeón de Kanto y líder de lo Pokédex Holders, soy Red"

"Yo soy Green"

"Hola! Yo soy Blue"- y así se fue presentando todo el mundo hasta que llegaron los de Sinnoh

"Yo soy Diamond"

"Yo soy Pearl"

"Tú ya me conoces Black"

"Espera ¿qué?"- decía Black en un susurro-"¿Tu eres una Holder?"

"Si"- interrumpió Sapphire-"Aunque actualmente falta un miembro"

"No yo ya estoy aquí"- dijo un niño rubio, trajes verdes y lo más extravagante es que tenía un tipo de joya en la frente

"¡Emerald!"- gritaron todos excepto los de Sinnoh, Unova y Yellow

"¿Cómo estás aquí?"- preguntó Ruby

"Bueno yo también soy un Holder ¿no?"

"Y ¿por qué no fuiste a pasarla con nosotros?"- pregunto Crystal

"Es que no quería conocer a los de Sinnoh, pensé que iban a ser unos caprichosos"

"¿QUÉ?"- gritó Pearl que se sentía muy ofendido

"Bueno, bueno"-dijo Platina-"Red, Green, Blue vamos a ver qué es lo que encontramos ¿no?"- a lo que los tres estaban asintiendo enérgicamente, excepto Green

"Black ¿dónde está la Prof. Encina?"

"Está en el centro de investigación"- le respondió Black-"por qué lo dices"- ya era demasiado tarde, se habían ido

_¿Qué estarán tramando?_- pensó Yellow

...

Ruby se aborrecía a sí mismo ¿cómo había podido tratarla así?, siempre recordaba y recordaría su confesión, y es que el también sentía lo mismo entonces, ¿por qué de una vez por todas le decía que sí que él la amaba y la quería?, ni el mismo la sabía, tal vez miedo a la vergüenza, a la pena, miedo a ser rechazado, a que fuera sólo por el momento ¡pero qué tonterías! Si tenían toda una historia atrás y ahora mismo Sapphire se lo dijo ¡siempre había estado fingiendo una estúpida tontería!, al cabo de un rato todo el mundo lo miraba

"Hey, tierra llamando a chico fashionista"- le decía Gold

"¿Chico fashionista?"- se pregunto White

"Larga historia"- dijo suspirando Emerald

"Bueno entonces llevémoslos al hotel que ya pronto va a oscurecer y va a ser el gran baile"-Esto último lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo y White le propinó un gran golpe en la cabeza (N/A: No sé si esto pasará en el manga, pero me pareció bien ponerle estas personalidades)

Susurrando Gold le dijo a Crys con cara pícara-"Tenemos unos iguales en Unova"-Crystal le dio un golpe y le dijo volteando a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo-"Cállate Gold"

El chico de googles le respondió-"Ehh te sonrojaste"-mientras iban camino al hotel

...

Ya llegando al centro de investigación la profesora Encina les saludó con mucho gusto

"Veo que ustedes son los Pokédex Holders de los que tanto me hablaba Oak"

"No tenemos tiempo"-dijo el chico de ojos rojos-"¿podría revisar esto?"- el muchacho le entregó el pequeño aparato que estaba en Yellow

"¿Qué es esto?"- dijo con curiosidad la experta

"No lo sabemos por eso queremos que lo revises"- le dijo Green

"Muy bien, no sé cuando lo tendré listo, pero les avisaré cuando termine"- dijo la profesora cuando se iba

Todos se sentaron excepto Blue, apretó los puños ¡se sentía tan impotente! Su mejor amiga había perdido la memoria por culpa de alguien, no fue accidental como todos pensaban ¡Urg qué furia!, sus amigos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie quiso decirle nada, pero Green se paro y le hablo

"Blue yo te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para..."

"¡Tu no lo entiendes!"- le gritó con brusquedad la chica-"¡Tú no sabes lo que es que tu mejor amiga pierda la memoria!"-Green empezó a reír-"Por qué te ríes"-El chico se le acercó

"Blue mírame descubriremos esto no actúes como una chica ruidosa"-Green la miro fijamente, pero se creó un ambiente demasiado incómodo entre Red y Platina, ya que estaban como que "excluidos" viendo una escena muy romántica en la que no estaban invitados

En ese instante la vista de Blue se cruzó con la de Green y vio...

"Green yo... ¡me tengo que ir inmediatamente mira la hora que marca tu reloj!"-gritó la chica mientras Green se caía y a los "excluidos" les salía una gotita en la cabeza-"Como sea ¡vámonos Platina!"-Blue agarró a la chica y la llevó al hotel

"Chica ruidosa"-bufó Green

"Green creo que ya deberíamos irnos para estar preparados para el baile"

"¿Tu también estás con eso Red?"

"¿No quieres estar guapo para tu Blue?"- Green se sonrojo explosivamente

"Está bien"- dijo apartando la cabeza

...

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos a mover esos cepillos, péinense, maquíllense, pruébense los vestidos, vamos!"- gritaba Blue como una jefa militar ya en la habitación del hotel

"Blue-sempai no vamos a hacer eso"- dijo con una gotita Crystal

"Bueno está bien, pero díganme ¿con quién va ir cada una?"

"Yo voy a ir con Ruby"- dijo Platina

"¡¿RUBY?!"- gritaron todas excepto Sapphire, quien ya lo sabía-"¿Por qué? Tu tenías que ir con Dia"

"No es mi culpa, yo quería ir con Diamond, pero Yellow me retó"-Sapphire se sintió mal creía que Platina había hecho eso para molestarla

"¿Yellow? ¿Retándote a hacer eso? Qué raro"- comentó Crystal

"Hablando de Yellow-sempai ¿dónde está?"-dijo White

"Se quedó en su habitación" aclaró Crystal

...

Yellow se quedó en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie sólo quería pensar ¿qué era eso que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su pérdida memoria? ¿Tendría que consultarlo con Chuchu?, la chica desvió la mirada y empezó a escuchar a Blue gritar ¿Por qué Platina va con Ruby y por qué Yellow te retó?, estuvo segura de que se escuchó en todo el hotel y luego escuchó Sapphire ¿estás triste? De parte de Platina, miró hacia otro lado y sonrió era su "investigación", parece que tendría que arreglar lo que provocó y ayudar a Sapphire-san

...

En la azotea de un cercano edificio había una sombra, no se le podía identificar, se veía que estaba espiando a las chicas, pero estaba más pendiente de la habitación de cierta chica rubia

"Parece que ya la tecnología no nos funciona"- empezó a decir la misteriosa figura-"No me sorprende que haya ido recuperando sus recuerdos, con esa Viridian Mind hay que tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo porque ella tiene una fuerte voluntad- empezó a notársele la voz más molesta-¡Pero si ese estúpido de Red no le hubiera quitado eso mi plan seguiría funcionando! Quiero decir nuestro plan- esto último lo dijo en tono molesto-"¿Quién diría que ellos sospecharían de Lance, de Giovvani y del extinto equipo rocket? Son unos estúpidos nunca sospecharan de mí, además por fin tendré mi venganza ¿ya tienes los preparativos?- le preguntó a una nueva sombra que apareció a su lado

"Claro ¡por la venganza de esos estúpidos de Sinnoh!"

"Les tengo un odio a los de Sinnoh, y algo a los demás Holders, pero toda mi venganza está con la chica rubia"

...

Holis! En primer lugar les debo una gran gran disculpa ¡lo siento es que estuve muy ocupada! Además tuve una baja de inspiración inmensa, pero gracias a mis amigas que empezaron a leer mis historias y a ustedes ¡pude continuar! En segundo lugar ¡gracias por los reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y que la sigan, no se preocupen no dejaré la historia eso va a ser un peso, no me gustan que las historias queden así, en fin

¡Ahora ya está más cerca el baile! Además del regreso de nuestro querido amigo Rald, y ¿qué era ese misterioso dispositivo en Yellow?, de paso ¿quién era esa misteriosa persona qué quiere su venganza con Yellow y la otra con los de Sinnoh? Además este capítulo tuvo mucho Ruby y Sapphire y algo de Blue y Green, como sea tal vez en el próximo capítulo se revele la identidad de esa persona (no necesariamente)

En fin los veo en el prox. Cap (no sé cuanto tardaré), espero sus reviews ¡chao!


	9. Chapter 9

Todos estaban muy emocionados, ya iba a ser el gran baile y los chicos estaban saliendo del hotel, Red iba con un smoking negro con corbata roja, Green con corbata verde, y así cada uno con un color, las limosinas ya estaban llegando y las chicas iban saliendo, Blue llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta los pies, un vestido sin mangas azul y unas hermosas zapatillas del mismo color, el vestido tenía como adorno unas hermosas gotitas de rocío, luego salió Crystal quien tenía un vestido azul claro manga larga, con detalles en cristal y llevaba el cabello suelto agarrado por dos ganchos de cristal y unas zapatillas azules, Gold casi se muere cuando la ve, luego salió Sapphire quien tenía el mismo vestido color zafiro que le creó Ruby así que ya se lo pueden imaginar, luego salió Platina con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en plateado, traía un mini velo y llevaba el pelo recogido (como en el concurso), luego seguía White quien llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía un vestido negro y por último estaba Yellow quien Red casi se desmaya, Yellow llevaba el cabello suelto y un hermoso vestido amarillo que tenía un par de rulos (o faralaos) y era sin mangas, cada quien se fue con su pareja a una limosina y se fueron al baile

...

"Esto es interesante"- se decía la profesora así misma revisando el extraño dispositivo que Red le había entregado-"Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza ¡esta tecnología está prácticamente fuera de nuestro alcance!, solo oí de esto una vez..."- sacudió la cabeza-"No es imposible"- en ese momento la profesora voltea y ve la hora-"Rayos, ya se me paso la hora"- pensó un rato más-"Cinco minutos más, cinco minutos más..."

...

Llegaron a la mansión donde se celebraba el baile, en las afueras de ciudad Porcelana, se había extendido el rumor del baile así que fue mucha gente y cada vez llegaban más, los primeros en bajarse fueron Platina y Ruby y Diamond y Sapphire, luego se fueron Green y Blue por su lado y Crystal y Gold por otro, White y Black se perdieron entre la gente, Silver y Pearl fueron a ver si podían ver unas chicas sobre todo este último y Red y Yellow quedaron solos

"Red"- dijo Yellow para romper el silencio-"¿No ibas a decirme todos mis recuerdos?"

"O si claro"- dijo Red, pero luego frunció el ceño-"Primero busquemos un lugar tranquilo"

...

Platina y Ruby estaban entrando a la mansión y un poco más atrás estaban Dia y Sapphire espiándolos, de repente la pareja en frente de ellos se empieza a reír, Sapphire frunció el ceño

"Bien Dia ¿tenemos listo el plan?"

"Súper listo el plan dar celos ha comenzado"-Dia volteó y puso una cara de los mil horrores-"Oh no Sapphire no podremos hacer el plan"

"¿Por qué?"- le respondió Sapphire con un poco de brusquedad y al mirar a donde vio él también puso la misma cara-"Esos dos van a estar muertos"

...

Platina y Ruby estaban hablando cuando de repente la chica voltea y ve a ¡su padre!

"Platina ¿qué te pasa?"- preguntó Ruby, la chica le señala el lugar donde estaba su padre y Ruby ve a Norman hablando con el padre de Platina...esperen ¡¿qué?!

Los chicos se acercan y sí sus dos padres estaban hablando

"¿Padre qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Platina

"Pues me invitaron"- respondió su padre-"¿conoces a Norman? Es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, y su hijo es ¡Ruby, vaya es un gusto conocerte!"- dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Ruby

"Ruby"- le dijo su padre-"Berlitz me dijo que su hija hacía batallas así que ¿por qué no hacen una?"- los chicos palidecieron, este no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer una batalla

"Emm pues ahorita me voy a tomar un poco de jugo"- dijo Ruby

"Yo también adiós"-dijeron los chicos yéndose, dejando a sus padres totalmente extrañados

...

Pearl había encontrado a Ruby y a Platina y estos encontraron a Dia y Sapphire (aunque estos últimos sólo venían para dar celos) y los cinco chicos se sentaron en la grama

"Vaya este baile no me sirvió para nada"- dijo suspirando Ruby-"Si mi padre está aquí no puedo hacer nada"

"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Platina

"Y aquí no hay ni una sola chica disponible ¡todas vinieron con pareja!"-dijo refunfuñando Pearl

"Duh es un baile Pearl"- dijo Sapphire sacándole la lengua

"Eso es cierto"- intervino Dia

Un poco lejos de ahí, estaba una sombra con un extraño aparato

"Es hora de librarme de esos estúpidos de Sinnoh y ahora también me libraré de los de Hoenn"- dijo la sombra agarrando el aparato y activándolo-"¡Hasta nunca chicos de Sinnoh!"

Debajo de los cinco chicos apareció un hueco negro, los chicos se dieron cuenta e intentaron salirse, pero el extraño agujero ya los estaba succionando

"¡Conozco este agujero!"- gritó Dia-"Es el de..."

Ya era demasiado tarde. El agujero los había succionado

...

Gold y Crystal estaban caminando por los exteriores de la mansión, había tanta gente que decidieron ir afuera, hablando

"Creo que ir contigo fue hermoso"- dijo Gold llamando la atención de Crystal

"Pero si todavía no ha terminado el baile"- dijo Crys bajando la cabeza creyendo que Gold la dejaría

"Si, pero lo estoy disfrutando"- dijo él subiéndole la cabeza-"Crys eres mi mundo y yo no podría dejarte, a pesar de que coquetee tanto con las chicas nunca te dejaré Crys te lo prometo"- dijo Gold tomando sus manos

"Gold...yo..."- susurró Crystal, totalmente sonrojada

"¿Te lo creíste?"- dijo Gold con cara de bromista, haciendo que Crystal se cayera al suelo

"¡GOLD!"- gritó y le propinó un buen golpe al chico, aunque tuvo la certeza de que eso solo lo hacía para hacerse el bromista, que lo que dijo anteriormente era verdad

La misma sombra que había hecho el agujero liberó a un pokemon

"Muy bien Mismagius es tu turno"- dijo-"Ilusión"

El pokemon muy bien entrenado hizo su ilusión con Gold y Crystal

"¿Pryce?"- dijo Gold-"¡Pryce eres tú, saliste del tiempo!-gritó el chico, mirando hacia la nada y corriendo

"¡Suicune!"-gritó Crys-"¡Volviste te extrañe tanto!"- dijo ella corriendo hacia el lado contrario de Gold

Cayeron en las ilusiones

...

Black y White se quedaron en la grama, aunque White protestó un poco porque con toda esa gente podía hacer mucha publicidad, pero Black tenía razón había demasiada gente

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco blanco, y para romper el silencio Black dijo

"Es una pena que Cheren y Bianca no hayan venido, por unas investigaciones"

"Si tremendas investigaciones habrán sido ¡tuvieron que ir a la torre duodraco!"- dijo White

"Pero ahora nos toca disfrutar, supongo"

"Ya tuviste bastante Black"- dijo White-"solo tranquilízate un poco ya les vas a ganar a los líderes de Gimnasio que faltan"

"¡Claro que lo haré!"- el chico con el apoyo de White se sentía revitalizado, sentía una fuerza que era imposible de detener

En unos arbustos la misma sombra liberó a un pokemon, esta vez era Ditto

"Muy bien Ditto ya sabes que hacer"- el pokemon se transformó en N y fue directamente a donde estaban Black y White

"Hola White"- dijo "N" acercándose

"Eres tú"-dijo White, con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡No dejare que lastimes a White otra vez!"- gritó Black furioso

"Si quieres pelear, vamos a un lugar más alejado"- dijo "N"

"Como quieras"-dijo Black –"White quédate aquí"- se volteo y fue camino a con "N", pero una mano le detuvo

"Black quiero afrontar mis miedos, iré contigo"

"Está bien, pero mantente un poco alejada no quiero que salgas lastimada"- White asintió y los dos se fueron, siguiendo a "N"

Cayeron en las provocaciones

...

Green y Blue salieron después de bailar un rato, salieron porque la música ya estaba siendo muy romántica y les dio vergüenza (sobre todo a Green) y salieron, en eso vieron a Red y Yellow

"¡Hey tortolitos!"- gritó Blue-"Vénganse"- Los dos chicos fueron a donde estaban Green y Blue

"¿Y los demás dónde están?"- preguntó Yellow

"Por ahí, hay tanta gente que no veo dónde están"- dijo Green

"En fin chicos vamos a ayudar a recordar a Yellow ¿vienen?"

"¡Si!"- dijo Blue con mucho entusiasmo

"Está bien"-respondió Green

Los cuatro Holders caminaron hacia un lugar más tranquilo, aunque ese lugar lo era, ser un Holder llamaba mucho la atención

Llegaron a un claro hermoso y decidieron quedarse ahí, Yellow empezó con las preguntas

"¿Cómo los conocí?"- ellos se miraron

"Al primero que conociste fue a Red, hace ya unos cuantos años"- dijo Blue

"Te salve de un Dratini, y te enseñe que los pokemons eran buenos"- dijo Red

"Conociste a Blue dos años después, Red había ganado la liga, pero al ser el campeón lo retaban a muchos duelos así que un día lo retaron a un duelo y perdió, lo secuestraron, cuando te enteraste quisiste ayudarlo, así que Blue te entrenó"- dijo Green

"Tuve que ponerte un sombrero para que ocultaras ese hermoso cabello tuyo y parecieras un niño, para no despertar sospechas"- dijo Blue

"A mí me conociste un tiempo después, en un enfrentamiento indirecto con Agatha, una de la Elite 4"

"¿Qué es la Elite 4?"- preguntó Yellow

"La Elite 4 es una organización de 4 personas que querían destruir la humanidad, pero tú los detuviste"- dijo Red

"¿Yo?"- dijo Yellow

"Si, derrotaste a Lance y salvaste a la humanidad con el Viridian Mind, pero un extraño pokemon salió de la isla, y todavía no estábamos a salvo"- dijo Green

"Si, luego conocimos a Gold, Silver y Crystal, yendo a Johtho deteniendo a Pryce, y ahí fue cuando Red descubrió que eras una chica"- dijo Blue, riéndose

"¿Cómo? ¿Red no sabía que yo era una chica?"- dijo Yellow

"No todo el mundo lo sabía menos él"- dijo Blue, todavía riéndose

"Luego vinieron ciertas cosas con nosotros y ayudaste a Silver a descubrir quién era su padre"- dijo Red-"Nos enfrentamos al equipo Rocket y usaste tanto el Viridian Mind que te desmayaste"

"Nos enfrentamos a una de las tres bestias del equipo Rocket, que quería capturar a Deoxys y nos interpusimos entre un rayo que le lanzó a él, quedando todos petrificados"- dijo Green, pareció que Yellow iba a hacer una pregunta, pero Blue la paro

"Luego conocimos a nuestros amigos de Hoenn que nos des petrificaron con uno de los deseos de Jirachi y combatimos a un tipo raro que quería que el mar fuera todo, gracias a los ataques definitivos logramos derrotarlo, luego conocimos a los de Sinnoh y aquí estamos"- dijo Blue

"Espera te falto algo"- dijo Red-"antes de que perdieras la memoria yo te pedí que fuéramos novios y aceptaste y me dijiste que siempre habías estado enamorada de mí y te di esto"- Red sacó un hermoso collar en forma de corazón que decía R y Y- "se te cayo cuando perdiste la memoria, toma"- Red le dio el collar a Yellow

Cuando el collar toco las manos de Yellow sintió como una extraña corriente, sintió como si estuviera completa y entonces vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y ahí siempre estaba Red ¡cómo pudo ser tan tonta!, nada de Pearl ni nada, ¡Red era su amor verdadero! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? entonces recordó todo y sus ojos se iluminaron

"Yellow ¿estás bien?"- dijo Red

"Recuerdo todo"- susurró-"¡Recuerdo todo!"-gritó

"¿Lo recuerdas todo?"- dijo Red

"Todo Red-san"-dijo Yellow abrazándolo-"Gracias por ayudarme a recordar"- se volteo mirando a Green y a Blue-"¡Y a ustedes también!"

"Menos mal que ya te recuperaste Yellow ¡estoy tan feliz!"- dijo Blue

"Por fin todo esto terminó"- dijo Green, también sonriendo

Una sombra empezó a salir de los arbustos y a reírse, todos se voltearon alarmados

"¿Qué todo esto término? Pues se equivocan"

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Red

La sombra salió de los arbustos y por fin se vio quién era, todos quedaron impresionados

"Yo fui quien hizo todo esto, quien odia a los Holders profundamente, sobre todo a Red y a Yellow, fui yo quien le quitó la memoria a Yellow"- dijo la persona

"¡Es imposible!"- gritó Blue

"No puede ser"- gritó Green

"Pensé que ya estabas fuera de nuestro camino"-dijo Yellow

"No puedo creer que estés aquí...Sird"- dijo finalmente Red

...

**¡Holis! ¿qué tal quedó? Espero que les haya gustado, trate de ser lo menos predecible posible porque ¿qué tiene una historia de misterio si ya todos saben el final? Se preguntaran dónde quedaron Silver y Rald y también cómo es que ese Ditto habla, bueno la mayoría de las dudas se resolverán en el prox. Capítulo, además no saben cuánto ame escribir la parte en que Yellow recupera la memoria, además ¿qué les paso a los demás? En fin ahora el review: **

**Red'n'Yellow: Parece que acertaste en lo de Sird, pero en lo del tipo ese de Sinnoh, tal vez, no sé y es cierto Misty no tiene dinero para comprar esa tegnología y si soy mala por no hacer que Yellow recordar en el capítulo anterior, pero pienso que quedó mejor aquí y no voy a poner a Dia tan malo, bueno en fin espero que hayas disfrutado el cap chao!**

**Kari McCartney: Yellow no tenía un puerto USB, hubiera sido un poco raro, con lo de la historia de vida de Gold simplemente se me ocurrió XDD, Yo no discrimino al DualRivalShipping es que se me olvidó ponerlos, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap chao!**

**Guest: ¿Y? ¿Acertaste? Espero que te haya gustado este cap chao!**

**Gracias por los reviews espero que les haya gustado el cap chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holis! Si ya se les debo una gran, gran, gran disculpa, sé que no he escrito mucho, pero es que he estado ocupada, en fin, este es el penúltimo capítulo de Tan sólo un recuerdo, sepan que voy a hacer una secuela, o segunda parte, como quieran llamarle**

**También voy a responder los reviews ahorita ya que tengo el presentimiento de que este cap va a ser muy largo XDDD**

**Kari McCartney: Si bueno dudo mucho que recuperas la memoria y venga Sird para matarte, a mi me encanto escribir la parte en que Yellow recuperaba la memoria, fue muy emotivo, no te preocupes en otro momento pondré un beso OldRival, pero por ahora no XDDD**

**Red-y-Yellow: Bueno parece que tus suposiciones son correctas, Sird es la que está al mando de todo esto, exactamente los demás Holders no están fuera de combate y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que Ruby deje de fingir no recordar**

**Lucy Moonlight: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review, eso le pasa a todo el mundo ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia! Además me alegra que te hayan gustado todas las parejas que puse, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Red'n'Yellow: Bueno si la atinaste, y si se pusieron muy locas las cosas, es que necesitaba dejar fuera de combate a los otros, y sobre lo del Ditto después de escribir el cap me di cuenta de eso, pero ya lo había publicado, en fin espero que te guste el cap**

**Sapphire2001: Ay gracias! Muchas personas me lo han dicho, pero un halago es un halago, espero que te guste el cap**

**Y sin más preámbulos, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de Tan sólo un recuerdo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

"Jamás me imaginé que fueras tu, Sird"- dijo finalmente Red

"Parece que ninguna de sus sospechas fueron acertadas, recuerdas cuando esa chica de Sinnoh estaba ahí, bueno ella ya estaba sospechando de mí, ellos ya me habían visto antes"- dijo sonriendo maléficamente

"¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! El equipo Rocket no tiene nada en Sinnoh"- grito Green

"Ustedes no saben nada, yo siempre fui una espía, le era fiel al equipo Galaxia"

"¡¿O sea que traicionaste a Giovanni?!"- Blue estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que ella traicionaría a Giovanni

"Si"- respondió con simplicidad-"Yo siempre estuve con el nuevo mundo"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"- preguntó Yellow, Sird posó la mirada en ella

"Para vengarme querida Yellow"- sonrió maléficamente-"Aunque el equipo Rocket no significó nada para mí, perder contra un par de niñatos, eso es imposible"

"¡Pues no es imposible Sird, porque nosotros te derrotamos!"- gritó Green

"Si, me derrotaron, por eso es que ahora los tengo que vencer, mi plan era quitarle la memoria a Yellow, pero por lo que veo no funcionó, pero..."-volteó su vista hacia la mansión-"Tal vez pueda vengarme de otro modo"-sacó una pokeball de su bolso-"Este pokemon me ayudara"- sacó al pokemon, quien era el pokemon pesadilla, Darkrai, Red abrió los ojos como platos

"¿Planeas dormir a todos con él?"

"¿Por qué no?"- le respondió Sird-"Yo y mi aliado queremos venganza y hay como 4.000 personas en esta fiesta, o más, además de los principales líderes de cada región ¿verdad Charon?"- dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad, de la cual salió un pequeño hombre con el cabello morado

"Claro Sird y con los demás fuera"

"¿A qué te refieres con los demás fuera?"- preguntó Blue, ya sacando sus pokebolas para luchar

"Nos fuimos deshaciendo de cada uno, uno por uno mocosa"- respondió Charon, mientras los Holders, furiosos, sacaron a sus pokemons

"¡Blasty hidrobomba!"

"¡Saur Rayo Solar!"

"Charizard Anillo Ígneo"

"¡Chuchu Tacleada de Voltios!"

Ante todos estos ataques Sird sólo sonrió

"Darkrai, esquiva y Brecha negra"- con este ataque Darkrai sumergió a todos los pokemones en pesadillas, mientras el poderoso ataque se perdía entre los árboles

"¿Pero qué...?"-dijo Red, impresionado

"Ahora los siguientes serán ustedes"- susurró Sird, sonriendo maléficamente

Ruby fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando se despertó por completo se sorprendió, estaban en un extraño lugar donde todo era ¿inverso? Sí, esa era la palabra correcta, miro a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros en el piso

"¡Chicos despierten!"- gritó Ruby, mientras gracias al grito Pearl, Platina y Sapphire iban despertando, pero como siempre Diamond no se había despertado

"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Sapphire, mientras Platina y Pearl abrían los ojos como platos

"Esto es..."

"No es posible"

"¿Ustedes saben dónde estamos?"- preguntó Ruby

"Si, y ese agujero..."- empezó a decir Pearl

"Era igual al que transporta al mundo inverso"- terminó Platina

"¿Mundo inverso? ¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó la chica de ojos zafiros

"Es donde estamos"- respondió Pearl

"Es un mundo paralelo a la tierra, es la versión inversa, aquí en el mundo inverso se corrigen los errores que hay en nuestro mundo, y tal como su nombre lo dice todo aquí es inverso, puedes desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar, o puede haber variaciones de la gravedad, y el gobernante de este mundo es..."- un potente rugido interrumpió la explicación de Platina-"...Giratina"

"¡¿Giratina?!"-gritaron Ruby y Sapphire obviamente asustados

"Pues sí y parece que vio que hay intrusos en su casa"-dijo Pearl

"¿Cómo pudimos haber llegado aquí?"- preguntó Sapphire

"No lo sé, pero todo aquí está muy sombrío, ¡necesita un toque Ruby!"- gritó Ruby, mientras Sapphire le daba un golpe en la cabeza

"¡No te lo decía a ti idiota!"- gritó, mientras a Pearl y a Platina les salía una gota en la cabeza, en serio parecían una pareja de casados

Con tantos gritos Diamond despertó de su hermoso sueño, captando la atención de todo el mundo

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó, mientras Pearl le dio un golpe en la cabeza

"¡Mira a tu alrededor!"- le gritó, Dia empezó a ver a su alrededor y se sorprendió

"¿Acaso este es...?"

"Si, es el mundo inverso"- le dijo Platina

Gold corría a ver a Pryce, no podía creer que él estuviera vivo, que alegría le daba, siempre había pensado que se había quedado para siempre en el tiempo, pero no, ahí estaba, Gold seguía corriendo, hasta que llegó a un hermoso claro

"¿Pryce? ¿Dónde estás?"- preguntó Gold

"¡Gold, aquí estoy!"- le gritó "Pryce" quien en verdad era una ilusión del Mismagius –"¡Pude salir del tiempo!"

Mientras Gold estaba feliz de ver a "Pryce" de nuevo, Crystal estaba prácticamente en la misma situación

"¡Suicune!"-gritó, realmente adoraba a ese pokemon y verlo de nuevo fue como un regalo de Navidad para ella, y vio al supuesto Suicune entre los árboles

Mientras los dos chicos estaban ocupados con las ilusiones, el pokemon que las producía preparaba un fuerte ataque para hacer desaparecer a Gold y Crystal

Black estaba a punto de sacar sus pokemons cuando N le habló

"Ay Black, siempre valiéndote de tus pokemones, pobres, son como esclavos"

"¡Cállate!"- le gritó Black

"Muy bien, por qué no hacemos esto más divertido"- dijo con una gran sonrisa N –"Pelea sin tus pokemones y yo peleo sin los míos"- a pesar de lo que decía, todo era una sucia trampa pues el Ditto no tenía pokemons

"Black...ten cuidado"-susurró White

"¡Claro que lo tendré!"

"¡Apártense, esto es una trampa!"-gritó una voz conocida para los Holders

"¡¿Eh?!"- gritaron al unísono Black y White

"¡Weavile, viento helado! "-gritó haciendo que se debilitara el Ditto

"¿Silver?"-preguntó Black

"Esto es toda una trampa"

"Muy bien, parece que hay que batallar cuerpo a cuerpo"-dijo Red

"No, no Red"-dijo Sird- "Darkrai puede dormir a pokemons y humanos por igual"

Yellow levantó la mano para intentar leer los pensamientos de Darkrai y se sorprendió por lo que vio

"Red...No lastimes a Drakrai, el no quiere hacer esto"-dijo Yellow, haciendo que un enfurecido Red le levantara la voz a Sird

"¡Cómo te atreves a obligar a Darkrai hacer una cosa como esta!"-gritó, Sird simplemente lo ignoró

"Darkrai ataca al chico de verde"- el pokemon estaba preparando su ataque y lo lanzó, lamentablemente Green no se había dado cuenta de que habían lanzado el ataque

"¡Green cuidado!"- gritó Yellow

"¡Green!"- le gritó Red

"¡No!"-gritó Blue

...

...

...

"¡Blue!"- gritó Green desesperado

"Y, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?"- preguntó Sapphire

"No lo sé, la otra vez salimos gracias al agujero de Charon, pero esta vez..."

"¡Miren una esfera!"-gritó Ruby

"Son nuestros sempais"- murmuró Pearl

"Sird..."-susurró Platina

"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Diamond

"Son esferas que muestran el mundo real, pero si ocurre un error..."-justamente cuando Platina estaba diciendo esto, la esfera se convirtió en humo morado-"¡Cuidado eso es veneno!"- gritó, pero no la escucharon así que corrió y los empujó, pero como la esfera estaba en el borde de la superficie ella tropezó y cayó al vacío, Diamond empezó a llorar

"¡No!"- gritó

"P-por qué tanto drama, en algún momento va a llegar al sue..."- empezó a decir Ruby, pero Dia lo interrumpió súbitamente

"¡Aquí no hay suelo!"- gritó, Ruby y Sapphire se mostraron sorprendidos osea que...Platina caería por siempre

"¡No Platina! Yo te amaba en secreto, nunca se lo dije a nadie porque temía que Dia me iba a matar, pero...yo no quería esto"- dijo Pearl mientras se les escapaban unas lágrimas traicioneras (N/A: Ahí tienes tu Haughty Kari XDDD)

"L-lo siento chicos"- susurró Sapphire con lágrimas en los ojos

"Y-yo también lo siento"- dijo Ruby

Se oyó un rugido feroz, y subió el gran Giratina con una persona encima

"Chicos, Giratina nos va a ayudar a salir"- dijo la chica

"¡Platina!"- gritaron todos

"Hey Dia, olvida lo que dije"- susurró Pearl

"Como sea"- dijo Diamond-"Estoy feliz"

Mientras el Mismagius preparaba el ataque, Silver junto con los de Unova iban hacia donde se encontraba

"¿Cómo que es una trampa?"- preguntó White

"Estuve pensando un poco lo de Yellow e hice mis investigaciones por mí mismo, descubrí que Sird era parte del equipo Galaxia y era una espía del Rocket, así que se había encontrado con los chicos de Sinnoh, más bien ella fue prácticamente la que hizo todo esto y está intentando deshacerse de los Holders, un ejemplo fue ese Ditto que intentaba deshacerse de ustedes"-explicó Silver

"O sea que los demás estaban igual que nosotros"-concluyó Black

Justamente, el Mismagius los notó e intento ponerlos en una ilusión, pero el poderoso ataque de elementos que los de Kanto habían usado le dio de lleno al pokemon, llamando la atención de los chicos y liberando de las ilusiones a Gold y a Crystal quienes salieron de un arbusto muy confundidos

"¿Qué paso?"- dijeron, los demás los agarraron y les explicaron todo mientras iban hacia donde se encontraban los de Kanto

"Muy bien chicos, Giratina nos va a ayudar a salir, así que prepárense"- dijo Platina

"¿Por qué Giratina nos está ayudando? Quiero decir es que es un pokemon un poco feo"- preguntó Ruby, Giratina sacudió la parte en el que él estaba, atontándolo

"¡Bien hecho Giratina!"- le felicitó Sapphire, el pokemon soltó un rugido parecido a una risa

"Giratina nos ayuda porque vio nuestras buenas intenciones"- explicó Platina, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder-"Abrirá un portal donde están Red-sempai y los otros"

"¡Muy bien Giratina, llévanos!"- gritó Dia, mientras el enorme pokemon abría el portal para salir del mundo inverso

"¡Blue!"- gritó Green desesperado-"¡No! ¿Qué le hiciste?"-gritó

"L-la sumergió en una pesadilla"- susurró Yellow-"Tal vez yo pueda..."- Sird soltó una gran carcajada

"¡Tú no puedes niñata! La única que puede despertar a Blue es una pluma de Cresselia"- a pesar de parecer estar ganando, Charon miró alarmado a Sird

"Sird, el portal se abre"

"¿Qué?"-le respondió

"¿De qué hablan?"-exigió Red

Un agujero negro se abrió en el suelo, pero no los absorbió en cambio de allí salieron los chicos de Sinnoh y los de Hoenn, vieron a su alrededor, cuando vieron a Darkrai se sorprendieron los de Sinnoh

"¿Q-qué hace este pokemon aquí?"-preguntó Dia

"¿Por qué justamente cuando necesitamos a tu padre, él no está?"-le dijo Platina a Pearl

"¿Su padre?"- preguntó Green, con Blue en brazos

"Mi padre tiene a Cresselia"- dijo Pearl

"¿En serio?"- preguntó esperanzado Green, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba decidió no preguntar más, en ese momento llego el grupo de Silver

"¡Sird!"- gritó y cuando vio hacia donde estaban los demás y vio a Blue, no dudó en preguntar-"¡Hermana!"- gritó preocupado

"Oh Lord Silver nos encontramos otra vez"- dijo Sird

"No me hables traidora"- dijo Sird

"¡Tú fuiste la persona que petrificó a nuestros amigos!"- gritó Crystal

"Oh me halagas"- dijo Sird, mientras Black la miraba

"Pagarás por haberle quitado la memoria a Yellow-sempai"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!"- gritó Red-"No te preocupes Green, Blue estará bien"- lo tranquilizó, Green se levantó y dejo a Blue en el suelo

"Está es una reunión de Holders"- dijo

"¡Exacto sempai, como la otra vez!"- gritó Sapphire

"Es hora de la fiesta"- dijo Gold poniéndose sus googles

"Te derrotaremos Sird"- dijo Red

"No tan rápido"- dijo Sird-"¿Creen que me ganaran con eso? Recuerden: Yo tengo a Darkrai y le creé un ataque nuevo, Darkrai, oscuridad completa"- el pokemon creó una gran bola oscura-"Este ataque contiene todo tipo de oscuridad y sentimientos negativos"-explicó-"Lánzaselo al chico de rojo"-ordenó, Darkrai se la lanzó rápidamente a Red, pero Yellow gritó

"¡No!"- corrió adonde se encontraba Red quien estaba a punto de chocar con la bola, los demás estaban impactados, pero Yellow se dio cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo, igual deseó con todo su corazón llegar y que Red estuviera a salvo, sonriéndole, como siempre, este deseo de puro amor hizo que el Viridian Mind se activará por completo, una luz amarilla empezó a salir de Yellow, que estaba contrarrestando el ataque oscuro y ella llego hasta Red, lo abrazó y le susurró

"Te amo"- el sonrió y la abrazó, pero el ataque les llegó mientras se abrazaban, dejando a todos los Holders sorprendidos, este choque hizo una gran nube de humo, que los Holders deseaban que se disipara rápido para ver qué había sucedido con sus dos amigos

...

...

...

"¡Red, Yellow!"- gritó Green, esperando a que el humo se disipara para ver qué había sucedido y se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio-"E-es imposible..."

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, en fin, pronto subiré el próximo cap chao!**


	11. Final

**Holis! Bueno aquí viene el último cap de Tan sólo un recuerdo, no va a ser tan largo y tal vez me maten por el final, pero no se preocupen voy a hacer una secuela, así que pronto subiré el epílogo, tal vez unos días después de este cap, al final voy a hacer los agradecimientos y todo eso, en fin que disfruten el capítulo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"¡Red, Yellow!"-gritó Green, esperando a que la niebla se disipara para ver qué había sucedido y se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio-"E-es imposible... ¡están vivos!"- gritó celebrando

"Parece que salimos de otra"-dijo Yellow, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada a Red, rompió el abrazo de inmediato

"Y todo gracias a ti Yellow"-dijo Red mirándola-"Gracias"

"Hey chicos ¿qué paso?"-preguntó Blue, a Green se le iluminaron los ojos

"¡Estas bien!"-celebró

"Es porque derrotaron a Darkrai"-dijo Platina llegando al lugar donde estaban los chicos

"¡No puede ser!"- gritó Sird-"¡Perdí otra vez!"

"Y así lo será siempre"- dijo Silver, mientras Pearl lo alcanzaba

"¡Y tu también perdiste Charon!"- le gritó

"No me lo recuerdes"- dijo el pequeño hombre-"Pero todavía tenemos nuestros pokemones"

"Exacto"- dijo Sird sonriendo, a punto de sacar su Starmie, pero unos brazos agarraron a ella y a Charon

"¿Creyeron que se iban a escapar tan fácil?"- dijo la figura atrás

"¡Papá!"-gritó Ruby sorprendido, viendo a la figura que tenía apresada a Sird

"¡Handsome!"- gritó Platina, el hombre le guiño un ojo

"La policía internacional está aquí, y nos los llevaremos, ustedes háganse cargo de ese pokemon"-dijo llevando a Charon y con ayuda de Norman a Sird

"¿Qué haremos con Darkrai?"- preguntó Black mirando al debilitado pokemon

"Supongo que lo liberaremos, no puede quedarse con ninguno de nosotros"- dijo Silver- "Yo me encargare de eso"-dijo el chico agarrando la pokebola

"Hey en serio chicos ¿qué paso?"- preguntó Blue

"Nada, sólo que tu Greeny se puso todo histérico y preocupado cuando te pusieron en una pesadilla"- dijo Gold

"Awwww que lindo eres Green"- gritó la chica, abalanzándose sobre él

"Tsk chica ruidosa"

"Vaya es impresionante como dan un giro las cosas, primero estábamos en ciudad Viridian en una reunión de Holders y un relajo, luego Yellow perdió la memoria y todos pensamos que fue un accidente, pero en realidad fue Sird, luego nos invitaron aquí y Sird nos atacó nos separaron a todos y después luchamos para mantener a salvo a los líderes de cada región"- concluyo Crystal

"Supongo, que sí"- dijo Diamond

"¿Cuántos trabajos han hecho los Holders?"- preguntó White con mucha curiosidad, Black se mostró interesado en la pregunta

"Bueno primero estuvimos Green, Blue y yo que luchamos contra el equipo Rocket, luego Yellow que fue a salvarme y lucho contra Lance y salvó al mundo, luego derrotamos a Máscara de Hielo junto a Gold, Silver y Crystal, después Ruby y Sapphire salvaron al mundo de una crisis, la pelea entre los legendarios Groudon y Kyogre, luego el equipo Rocket volvió y Green, Blue y yo nos reunimos otra vez para combatirlos, mientras que Yellow y Silver estaban en Ciudad Viridian que llegamos ahí y combatimos a Giovanni y lo derrotamos, pero Sird vino y combatió con nosotros entonces vio a Deoxys y trató de capturarlo, pero nosotros nos interpusimos y quedamos petrificados- todos pusieron cara de horror al saber esto

"Sird nos dijo en Sinnoh que fue su Darkrai el que hizo eso"-recordó Platina

"¿En serio?"- dijo Green

"¡Sigan por favor!"- grito Black

"Ajá luego Emerald junto a Ruby, Sapphire, Gold y Crystal nos despetrificaron y luchamos contra el líder del equipo Aqua a quien derrotamos. Luego los de Sinnoh se encontraron al equipo Galaxia quienes querían un nuevo mundo, y los derrotaron y salvaron al mundo"

"Pienso que la aventura de los de Sinnoh fue más genial que la nuestra porque conocieron a un montón de pokemones legendarios, Drakrai, Cresselia, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Shaymin, Giratina y los pokemones tiempo y espacio Dialga y Palkia"- dijo Gold

"¡Qué genial! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Platina?"-preguntó Black

"Porque..."

"¡No le hables así Black! Ahora ella es nuestra sempai con todos ellos"- dijo White, regañándolo

"Y son menores que nosotros... ¡ni creas que la voy a llamar así!"-dijo Black

"¡No le hables así a la señorita!"- dijeron Diamond y Pearl al unísono

"¿Al final ustedes dos ya arreglaron sus cosas?"- les preguntó Platina a Ruby y Sapphire

"Bueno..."

"¿Qué cosas?"- preguntó Ruby

"Sabe Ruby-sempai, yo se que usted está completamente enamorado de Sapphire, sólo que no quiere admitirlo, porque cree que ella lo va a rechazar"- dijo Platina

"Tienes razón chica rica"- dijo Gold apareciendo de repente

"¿Chica rica?"- preguntó Platina

"Es que yo les pongo apodo a todos los Holders excepto a los sempais, Sapphire es la chica salvaje, Ruby es chico fashionista, Crystal es chica súper seria, Silver es chico aburrido, Diamond es chico de la comida y tú eres chica rica"

"Gold-sempai eres raro"- murmuró Platina

"Gold siempre es raro"- dijo Silver, también apareciendo de repente

"Ajá mira quien lo dice, el chico aburrido que sale con la chica bipolar"

"¿Chica bipolar?"- preguntó Sapphire

"Sí, una chica que conoció por ahí y nos las presento y en serio es bipolar"- dijo Gold

"Chicos ¿han visto a Emerald?"- preguntó Crystal

"Creo que se quedó en el hotel durmiendo"- dijo Ruby

"¿Y la profesora Encina? Nosotros fuimos a dejarle el aparato que encontramos en Yellow, pero como ella ya recuperó la memoria supongo que ya no necesitamos que lo investigue"- dijo Platina

_*Mientras tanto*_

"5 minutos más, 5 minutos más"-pedía la profesora a sus asistentes

"Profesora el baile está a punto de terminar"

"No nos va a dar tiempo"- dijo la profesora

"Dejó plantado al profesor Oak"- murmuró uno de los asistentes con una gotita en la cabeza

**oOoOoOoOo**

En esa reunión afuera todo era risas y bromas de los Holders, había un ambiente muy bonito ya que habían derrotado a Sird y aunque no había sido un baile exactamente todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho

"Yellow"- susurró Blue, la aludida volteó hacia ella-"Ven conmigo"- las chicas se fueron alejando del grupo poco a poco, Red se dio cuenta de esto

"Green acompáñame a seguir a las chicas"- le dijo

"No"

"¿Y si Blue le dice a Yellow que te ama, pero le da vergüenza decírtelo?"- Green lo pensó un poco

"Está bien"

Los chicos se escabulleron por el mismo camino que las chicas y vieron que estaban en un hermoso claro, ahí se escondieron en los arbustos y escucharon a las chicas hablar

"Menos mal que todo esto termino"- dijo Yellow

"Yellow... ¿Por qué amas a Red?"- preguntó Blue, Yellow se quedó en silencio pensando, y le mostró una gran sonrisa a Blue

"Por todo lo que él hizo por mi"- dijo, Red, Green y Blue abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Acaso Yellow no amaba realmente a Red? (N/A: Si se preguntan, cuando una persona dice que ama a otra solamente por lo que hizo por ti significa que no lo amas por como es, sino que solo lo quieres porque te salvo por poner un ejemplo, y para los fans de ¡Carly, ya sé, soy una copiona XDD)

"Y-Yellow tú estás..."- empezó a decir Blue, pero Red no aguanto más

"¡N-no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Yellow!"- gritó triste-"Yo te amaba, hice todo por ti y ahora..."- Yellow lo miró sorprendida, no él había malinterpretado todo-"¡Y ahora me dices que no me amas!"-gritó llorando, si, Red estaba llorando por segunda vez en su vida

"No Red, lo estás malinterpretando todo yo no quise decir..."- Yellow se empezó a sentir un poco somnolienta, los efectos de usar tanto el Viridian Mind ya estaban empezando

"Yellow, ya no me hables"- sentenció Red, Yellow lo miró sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos, Green y Blue miraron todo sorprendidos-"Me iré, ya no puedo estar más aquí, con la persona que me engaño"- dijo sacando a Aero-"Nos vamos"- dijo montándose en él

"¡No!"- gritó Yellow intentando alcanzarlo, pero el sueño se apoderaba de ella y de todo su cuerpo-"¡No Red!"- gritó con sus últimas fuerzas, y lo último que pudo ver fue a Red huyendo por el horizonte, derramando una lágrima y diciendo algo, pero Yellow pudo leer sus labios-"¡Red!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yellow despertó en su cama, en Kanto, esperando a que todo lo que vio antes hubiera sido un mal sueño, cuando fue a la cocina, se encontró a Blue y a Green y los chicos le explicaron todo

"¿Y Red?"- preguntó, Green y Blue bajaron la cabeza, ella no lo podía creer, Red se había ido y había sido su culpa, se repitió esa frase, había sido _su culpa_, Yellow salió de la casa y vio que todos los Holders se habían ido, excepto Green y Blue y Red la había abandonado

"¿Qué vas a hacer Yellow?"- preguntó Blue

"Recuperarlo"- dijo Yellow, sabía que aunque Red se fuera y pasara el tiempo el no era **tan sólo un recuerdo** en el fondo de su corazón, él era **parte de su vida** y era **su amor**, y cuando lo encontrara le explicaría todo y le pediría y hasta le rogaría **tan sólo un perdón** y que volvieran a estar **juntos**

Porque lo harían, Yellow se encargaría de que el viera que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella porque la frase que le dijo Red al irse era **Te amo** y ella le demostraría que siempre lo iba querer

Lo buscaría y le explicaría todo y demostrarle que él no era tan sólo un recuerdo en su corazón, porque el era**parte de su vida**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este fue el capítulo final de Tan sólo un recuerdo y va a seguir la historia en la secuela Tan sólo un perdón, en los próximos días subiré el epílogo, ahora los agradecimientos**

**Gracias a Red'n'Yellow o Alan (Red20) por apoyarme desde el principio y dejarme reviews en cada capítulo o en la mayoría ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias a Anormal-Snivy que aunque sólo dejó un review me alegro que le hubiera gustado la historia**

**Gracias a Red-y-Yellow por dejar sus reviews y apoyarme**

**Gracias a dark rakzo que aunque sólo dejo un review me dio mi primera crítica y eso me hizo feliz**

**Gracias Kari McCartney por dejar sus reviews desde el capitulo 7, créeme tus reviews me hacían reír mucho además de que los dejabas en cada cap, además de que me pusiste en tus favoritos ¡Muchas gracias Kari-san!**

**Gracias a Lucy Moonlight por leer mi historia y dejar su review, en serio me alegre mucho de que te hubiera gustado la historia ¡muchas gracias!**

**Gracias a Sapphire2001 por dejar su review y leer mi historia, además de ponerme como una de sus autoras favoritas ¡gracias!**

**Gracias a todos los invitados que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias**

**Gracias a Empoleon 1708 que aunque no dejó review, me puso como uno de sus favoritos ¡muchas gracias!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, ya que fue el primero no fue el segundo como dije en el primer cap, fue el primero y me siento muy feliz de que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho y espero que todos lean la secuela Tan sólo un perdón porque habrán muchos misterios y sorpresas, espero verlos allá**

**En los próximos días subiré el epílogo, espero sus opiniones sobre que cómo fue la historia, ¡gracias a todos! Los veo en el epílogo y en la secuela chao!**


	12. Epílogo: Tan sólo un perdón

**Holis! Primero que nada ¡gracias por sus reviews! Segundo ¡aquí está el epílogo! Lamento haber tardado, pero aquí estoy, espero que disfruten el epílogo :D**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yellow's POV's

Tres años. Tres años han pasado desde que Red se fue. Y no lo he encontrado. He buscado por todo Kanto, Johtho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, ciudad por ciudad, ruta por ruta, bosque por bosque y nada. Pareciera que Red desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Y desde que se fue todo ha cambiado, Blue me lo dijo

Nunca ha habido otra reunión de Holders, ya que siempre era Red el que las organizaba, Blue y Green terminaron, por sus múltiples peleas, después de eso Blue ya no es la misma y seguro que cada vez que la ve Green tiene un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad

De los de Johtho no sabemos casi nada, lo que sabemos es por Crys y Silver, solamente que Gold y Crys siguen de novios y que Silver se consiguió una novia, llamada Kotone, Blue está como loca por conocer a la novia de su hermano/primo

De Hoenn no hay nada, no nos hemos comunicado con ellos por tres años, solamente me los encontré mientras buscaba a Red en ciudad Petalia, según lo que me contaron Ruby y Sapphire por fin se dijeron la verdad y ahora son novios, pero por ahora Emerald no ha encontrado a su media naranja

De Sinnoh lo que sabemos es que Pearl y Diamond se enfrascaron en una pelea por Platina, obviamente seguían siendo grandes amigos, pero ahora eran rivales de amor

De Unova descubrimos que Black y White derrotaron a ese tal N, y que ha nuevos Holders, pero nadie los ha conocido por la ausencia de Red

Todos sufrimos de alguna manera, Red era nuestro amigo, nuestro líder, nuestro compañero y... se fue y...todo fue culpa mía, si no hubiera dicho esas palabras, si él no me hubiera malentendido, no hubiera pasado esto...nuestro futuro, todo... se fue, si tan sólo pudiera saber dónde está, dónde se encuentra, lo podría ver y explicarle que todo...fue un malentendido, quisiera... poder verlo otra vez, rogarle un perdón y volver a estar como antes, porque por todo esto, yo también cambié

**oOoOoOoOo**

Red's POV's

Tres años, tres años pasaron desde que me fui. Supongo que ellos ni se inmutaron de que me fui, de seguro que todo sigue como antes, y ni me extrañan, sólo...Yellow.

Ella fue la que me hizo cambiar, ya no... soy el mismo. No soy el distraído e infantil Red que solía ser. Ahora ya casi no hablo con nadie, pensé que sería bueno irme al Mt. Plateado, pero no, estoy en una región prácticamente desconocida, en la región Kalos

Realmente quisiera volver, decirle a todos "¡Ya volví!", pero no. Sólo me querían por lo que hice por ellos. Yellow...solamente me quería por lo que hice por ella, realmente no me lo esperaba, yo la amaba, la quería y la protegía con mi propia vida. Cuando perdió la memoria me asusté mucho, pero ahora veo que no tuve por qué asustarme, si ella en verdad no me quería.

Cada vez que la veía sentía una sensación tan cálida que no podía dejarla, pero me equivoqué

A decir verdad, no sé por qué me preocupo, seguro que ella ya se consiguió un novio, que viven felices, con el resto, y que ella sólo me busca para echarme en la cara lo feliz que es

Aunque, me percaté de algo, algo que también me mantiene lejos de Yellow

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Si, ya sé un epílogo corto, pero si no les podía dar demasiada información, pronto subiré la secuela, espero que hayan disfrutado el epílogo y lean la secuela chao!**


End file.
